A Bowl of Cherries
by StarRose
Summary: Written for a prompt: Chocolate covered cherries. Draco makes Ginny and Dean's wedding a lot more interesting for Harry. HarryDraco SLASH


Pairing: Harry/Draco

Prompt: From himuraarimikoe: "Chocolate covered cherries."

Word Count: 1278

**A Bowl of Cherries**

It was at Ginny and Dean's wedding when Harry decided that getting Draco a Chocolate Fondue Set for Christmas was going to be a very good idea.

Normally Draco was at his best when amongst a large crowd, socialising with everything that moved, but being at a wedding where well over half the attendees were Weasleys, known or distant relatives, Draco didn't feel that much of an urge to talk with the crowd of red heads and had spent most of his time at the reception party standing alone by the buffet table watching everyone else.

Harry hadn't wanted to leave Draco on his own, it had taken enough persuasion to get him here in the first place, but Draco assured him he'd rather watch Harry having a good time with his friends and family then feel the awkwardness of people trying to talk to him just because he was with Harry. Although Ron and Hermione had accepted them as a couple, the stories of Draco that had drifted around the Weasley family when they were still at school seemed to be harder to forgive when they didn't know the real Draco, like Harry did.

And so, Harry had reluctantly left Draco by the buffet table and went off to mingle, occasionally looking over at his boyfriend to make sure he was still there and not sulking. It had been one of these glances over that Harry had done a double take at what Draco was doing.

He was casually leaning back against the wall, watching the crowd with disinterested eyes, slowly sucking on something small and brown. Harry couldn't quite make out what it was, so excused himself from Seamus, who'd been best man at the wedding being Dean's best friend, and made his way back through the crowd towards Draco. As he got closer, he watched Draco pop the brown thing into his mouth, then reach down to a bowl of cherries on the table beside him, picking one up, and dipping it into the giant chocolate fondue set that was set out beside him.

Careful not to drip the chocolate on his expensive grey suit, Draco slowly brought the chocolate cherry to his mouth, and began to slowly lick around it, continuing to watch the crowd and unaware that Harry had just froze mid-walk, staring at Draco as he watched that chocolaty tongue caress the cherry with an almost loving nature, licking off every piece of chocolate before popping the cherry into his mouth, and leisurely licking his lips to get rid of any stray chocolate that may have gathered there.

Harry was sure the room temperature had suddenly risen dramatically, and continued to stand there, watching again as Draco picked up another cherry, dipped it, then brought it to his lips again, darting his tongue out and licking at the drip of chocolate that was threatening to fall off it, before placing the whole cherry to his lips and sucking it gently, his tongue once again licking over his lips to catch the chocolate, before licking around the cherry again and popping it into his mouth.

Harry found his trousers getting uncomfortably tight, and when found he could move his legs again, stormed dramatically over to Draco who had just dipped another cherry.

"Stop that." He whispered harshly as he came up beside him.

Draco blinked at him questioningly. "Stop what?" he asked, just as he raised the third cherry to his mouth and that pink tongue of his darted out to the chocolate again.

"_That_!" Harry said almost desperately, nodding towards the cherry that was currently being caressed by a tongue Harry knew very well indeed, "Stop _that_!"

Draco licked his bottom lip innocently, "What eating a cherry?"

"You're not _eating_ it you're giving it a blow job now stop it!"

An older Weasley cousin who was passing the buffet table at the time looked up at them instantly, a shocked look on her face, before picking up a plate and very swiftly moving away down the table.

Draco ignored her, and instead a very sneaky smirk grew on his lips, as he deliberately licked around the cherry again achingly slow, watching Harry's eyes darken and never once leave his tongue.

"Getting you hot under the collar am I?" he asked slyly, holding on to the small stalk of the fruit and placing the entire cherry into his mouth, before slowly pulling it out again, sucking all the chocolate off as he did.

"Draco…" Harry said, coming out more of a breathy moan then a plea to stop.

Draco smirked, finished eating the cherry, then reached down for another one, dipping it in the chocolate and bringing it up to Harry's lips.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun."

Harry looked at the chocolate cherry being offered to him, before he slowly smiled at Draco, and darted out his own tongue to lap at the chocolate. Draco noticed Hermione pass some way behind them, rolling her eyes and smirking as she glanced at them.

Draco continued to hold the cherry as Harry sucked it, and suddenly found too that the temperature in the room had rose dramatically when Harry's chocolaty tongue passed over Draco's fingertips, Harry's eyes smirking at Draco's as they widened with the subtle touch. Harry continued to conveniently miss licking the cherry and passing his tongue over Draco's fingers, which were now just as chocolaty as the cherry.

Suddenly Draco leaned in to Harry, looking straight into his eyes, and licked at the same cherry, his tongue passing over Harry's in a sort of lopsided kiss. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he did, and Draco took the cherry from between Harry's teeth with his own, chewed it briefly and swallowed it, smirking the whole time.

Any resolve Harry had vanished from that point, and he leaned forward to capture Draco's lips in a very chocolaty, very heated kiss, pressing him against the wall body to body, evident erections pressing in to each other. His tongue swept through Draco's mouth, tasting that familiar taste mixed with the sweet cherry and the overpowering chocolate. Draco moaned deeply and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, just as Harry's hands passed underneath Draco's suit jacket and over his white shirt, feeling that taut stomach beneath his hands before grinding against him, causing another deep moan to escape Draco's throat.

Each seemed to be as determined as the other to find every piece of chocolate still left on each other, and when Harry eventually pulled back, he licked at a small blob of chocolate on Draco's cheek, before kissing him gently again, tongue slowly sliding over his lips.

"Well," Draco said, slightly breathless but smiling all the same, "if you get like this just from me eating a chocolate cherry, wait until you see what I can do with a chocolate banana."

Harry couldn't help but grin back, "You're a pain in the arse you know that." He whispered, wanting nothing more then to leave the wedding and drag Draco to the nearest closet.

But Draco simply smirked, "Unless there's a certain something else you'd like covered in chocolate?" And to emphasise his point trailed a hand down Harry's side before pressing it hard against his hardening cock, causing Harry to moan desperately, clutching at Draco's arms and leaning in wanting to kiss him frantically again.

However it was only a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ron that stopped Harry from ripping Draco's clothes off right there and then.

"Oi! If you two are going to have sex with a bowl of cherries d'ya mind doing it somewhere else!"

The End


End file.
